


Planning the Bris

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva discuss the details of their son's bris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning the Bris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seftiri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seftiri).



> Date Written: 17 March 2010  
> Word Count: 249  
> Recipient: [](http://seftiri.livejournal.com/profile)[**seftiri**](http://seftiri.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: B is for Bris  
> Series: Takes place after [Disclosure](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/972810.html), [Proposal](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/973141.html), and [Anniversary](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1326728.html)  
> Summary: Abby and Ziva discuss the details of their son's bris.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, I got all of my info re: the bris from [Judaism 101](http://www.jewfaq.org/birth.htm). I may have to keep this particular site handy for future reference when writing for Ziva… Second things second, any and all details surrounding the pregnancy, birth, and life of this young son of Abby and Ziva's will be forthcoming at some point, I just don't know when yet.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always playing along…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"No."

Why does she not understand that simple word? I have said it more times than I can remember this past hour.

"Why not? The rabbi's already gonna be down there; we might as well just do it all at once."

"There is no way that my eight-day-old son is going to have his penis pierced, Abigail. I emphatically refuse."

"But, Ziva," Abby whines, batting her lashes at me. "He'll already be getting his first taste of wine _and_ one body modification. Why can't he just go for the trifecta and have the piercing, too? Unless you'd rather give him a tattoo. _That_ would be awesome!"

"You know, I am reminded…" Ducky pipes up, one finger rising in that familiar gesture that indicates I'm about to get a lecture on my own religious beliefs.

As Ducky drones on about the differences between the _brit milah_ and the _hatafat dam brit_ , I consider this request as I study my teammates -- my family. Tony appears to be considering Abby's request as valid, while McGee looks suitably horrified by this whole conversation. It's more than obvious that Ducky doesn't seem to care either way, since he can't perform the ritual himself. It's not until I hear Gibbs' soft snort of amusement that I realize what _Ahuvati_ is doing.

"Abigail Scuito, you are an incorrigible brat," I finally say, cutting in when Ducky pauses for breath. "You are banished to the couch until further notice for trying to trick me like that."


End file.
